


Come Back to Jersey

by Morgawse



Series: The bitter then the sweet [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/Morgawse
Summary: Frank Iero is missing his boyfriend.  Gerard is off getting his fine arts degree in a faraway state. Spring Break is coming up and seems to Frank to be the perfect time for the pair to be reunited.  Can Frank entice Gerard to spend his vacation back in Belville with his cheesy antics?





	Come Back to Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first sweet story. I figure one or two of you could do with some soothing after the first one! Thanks to everyone who read it and especially to those who gave kudos. 
> 
> This is a completely different Frank and Gerard, inspired by Ohio from Bowling for Soup. Totally in keeping with their cheesy, make you laugh style (I hope). Also probably not the only appearance BFS songs make in the sweet stories!
> 
> Fics 3 and 4 are underway, although not sure when I will get to post as I am travelling for a few days and then moving house. However, as that means a couple of 4 hour train and 6 hour plane trips, there should be opportunities to write and a need to decompress from the stresses of moving!

Frank clicked the red button, ending the FaceTime call. His last image was of Gee's beautiful face scrunched up blowing him kisses. How much longer was it till Spring Break? Surely Gerard would come up with some way of paying the fare back to Jersey to see him, even though he hadn't said anything about it yet. Perhaps a little incentive was in order?

He allowed himself a mischievous grin as the perfect idea began to percolate through his brain. True inspiration for Frank required two things - coffee and nicotine. However, unless he could scrounge one from Ray next door, he didn't have any cigarettes. He peered out of his bedroom window to check whether Ray's car was in the drive. It wasn't. "So, coffee will have to do! Better make it extra strong."

As he made his way into the kitchen, Frank pondered how proud he was of his boyfriend. Gee had got a college scholarship and was taking his first steps to becoming the celebrated comic book writer he had always wanted to be. He was also mad as hell at him. Who in their right mind would leave his fine ass behind in Belleville just to go to art college, especially one in Ohio? Gerard fuckin’ Way - that's who. 

"Hi sweetheart, were you talking to Gerard? You did say hello from me, didn't you?"

"Er, yeah mum." As if he was likely to do that. 

"If you're wanting coffee, it'll have to be the instant stuff. We're out of everything else." 

"Really? How can you expect an artist like me to be creative on that crap?" He cocked his head to one side, pulling what he hoped was one of his cutest, winning smiles.

Linda walked out of the kitchen, shaking her head in disbelief. How could he be that adorable while having that smart a mouth, and STILL have her wrapped around his little finger at seventeen! 

Frank made his coffee. Three teaspoons should be enough to stop it tasting like 'hint of coffee' flavoured water. Hopefully they would also provide enough of the caffeine hit he needed right now. 

Back in his room, he grabbed a pad, a pen and his precious Pansy. He sipped his coffee waiting for inspiration to strike. "Shit, how does anyone drink this muck by choice?" Maybe he had added one spoonful too many, because his choice of words was as much descriptive of the coffee's taste as it was an expletive. 

So how do you write a song to remind your drop dead gorgeous boyfriend to come home during college holidays? Angry, pissed off punk he could do, well with the rest of the band anyway, but this was different. It meant being vulnerable. Frank wasn't comfortable showing that side of himself. Even to Gee.

10 minutes later, he was still sitting there clutching his coffee, Pansy unused at his side. A crippling case of songwriter's block foiling his wily plan. Could this actually be a really bad idea? Nope! It was genius. He would simply have to try again......... He was brought back from his thoughts by his phone vibrating. It was James reminding him not to be late for rehearsal as they had booked a practice studio, so had to keep to time. He pulled a mock hurt face. Why did James think he needed to be reminded of something like that? He remembered. Heck he'd even been the one to suggest hiring the place! 

Dragging himself off the bed Frank carefully placed Pansy in her case, then gathered up everything else he needed. He shoved his feet into battered trainers. Now, where had he thrown that Black Flag hoodie? It had to be in the house somewhere because he had only just worn it yesterday, and it was still so cold that he couldn’t imagine having taken it off. He couldn’t have left it anywhere else. God, would the winter just end! It had been a really, long cold, snowy one that showed no sign of giving in to spring just yet. He hated the cold. He giggled at that thought, amused by the absurdity of his boyfriend who hated the cold so much more than him going away to college in a state colder and snowier than New Jersey.

As Frank headed out the door to his practice session he wondered if playing and working on some new songs with the band could be the spark required for his cunning plan.

*Two weeks earlier *  
“Mr Way? Gerard? Great. Would you like to come through and have a seat?”

Gerard swallowed hard. Now wasn’t the time to let his fears get the better of him. He might have got a scholarship for tuition, but he still had to live. More correctly, he had to exist until he could get back to Jersey. What money he had saved before college was running out fast – he was surprised it had made it past Christmas but somehow, he managed to eke it out. However, there was no chance of going home for Spring Break with what was now left in his bank account. He stifled a chortle as he followed the woman into a back office. What type of student went home for Spring Break? Well, him obviously. The introverted ones who preferred their own company? The ones who would rather stay in than suffer the crippling social awkwardness of social gatherings? The ones who had cute, drop-dead gorgeous boyfriends back in their hometowns? Maybe?

Ok Gee don’t fuck this up. You can come across as normal enough to hold down a job in an art supplies store. He kept telling himself this as the woman, who was apparently the store manager, fussed getting her paperwork together for the interview.

They went through the usual pleasantries before beginning the interview proper. She was clearly trying to put him at ease. Fat chance! Don’t fuck this up Gee! He could just imagine the squeals of joy from his boyfriend when he finally got back to Belville. Frank would probably act like some over excited puppy for at least half an hour before Gerard would be able to get any sensible reaction or conversation out of him. It would totally be worth it.

“So, Gerard, your resume says that you’re studying fine art at the Institute of Art. What brings you here to study that?”

“Well it is one of the better courses in the country Ma’am”

“Call me Leigh. Ma’am makes me feel like my mother”, she giggled.

“Ok, Leigh. Thanks. So, I was also lucky enough to be offered a scholarship which means I can afford the tuition.”

“And after college?” she enquired.

Gerard paused before answering. As much as he didn’t want to sound geeky, telling the truth was the only way he’s sound confident enough to get the job. “I want to work for one of the big comic and graphic novel companies. I did a short internship at DC for a few weeks over the summer, and,” he blushed as he told Leigh the rest of his history, “I produced vampire and superhero comics in high school. They weren’t very good or popular, but I really loved the creative process”.

Leigh broke out into the brightest smile. “Wow, not really jealous! I just love The Flash and,” she added blushing ever so slightly, “I always fancied myself as the Black Canary.”

The next ten minutes were lost to a heated debate about the merits, or otherwise, of as many superheroes as the pair could remember. Suddenly Leigh recalled she was supposed to be interviewing Gerard for a job.

“Um, really got side-tracked there, sorry. There are still all these questions I am supposed to ask……” She hesitated, trying to decide whether they were really all that necessary. Gerard was smart, personable, obviously passionate about art, and then there was the comic book thing. Surely, he would make a fantastic addition to the team. “So, look, I think you’re what we’re looking for. If you think after that car crash of an interview you still want to work with us, shall we start going through all the boring admin stuff?”

“Awesome. Thank you, Leigh. That would be brilliant.”

Gerard could hardly contain his excitement. But of course, he kept a lid on it. He even managed to negotiate the time off for his trip back to see Frank. Now all that remained was for him not to say anything to Frank and spoil the surprise. But, of course, Gerard didn’t realise Frank was planning an unexpected little something of his own.

*Three weeks after Gerard’s interview*  
It had taken him far longer to finish his “incentive” than he had imagined, but Frank was happy with the result. He thought it struck the right tone, not too sappy, a little cheeky, inviting but not pleading. He was sure Gerard wouldn’t be able to resist.

He settled on his bed, back resting against the wall. He had memorised the lyrics – what self-respecting guitar playing lead vocalist didn’t? Just in case though, he had them open in front of him. Pansy was also there on the bed with him, ready to go but out of sight of the camera. Frank didn’t want to give the game away too early in the conversation. It had to be done at exactly the right time – for maximum effect. He chuckled to himself in anticipation of his boyfriend’s reaction.

He was shaken out of his contemplations when a familiar ringtone broke the silence.

“Hi Gee!”

“Frankie baby – how’s things?” The conversation went on for some time about school, college, Frank whining about his mum not letting him do “anything” he wanted. (Translate that to she had had a go at him about smoking – again!) The usual topics, both of them avoiding the one that truly mattered – when was Gerard coming home? As things drew to a natural conclusion, Frank knew he had to take his shot.

“Before you hang up. I …er…I’d really like to play you this new song.”

“Sure thing.” A slightly puzzled look crossed Gerard’s face. Frank only let him hear stuff when he was playing with the band, jumping around like the little firecracker he became with his guitar in his hands. God knows how he managed to sing and bounce around like that. Gee smiled at the memory of the last practice he’d seen. What was he up to? Frank now had the guitar in hand – but he was still sitting cross-legged on the bed. He almost looked nervous. Stranger and stranger.

“Ready when you are Frankie,” Gee encouraged.

“Ok, here we go……

“He said he had a journey to make  
For a little time to paint  
And then he went to Cleveland  
For some professor named Leland  
And he forgot about Frank

There's nothing wrong with Ohio  
Except the snow and the rain  
I really like Scott Weiland  
And I'd love to see the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame

So when you're done doing whatever  
And when you're through painting whoever  
You know Essex County will be right here waiting for you....

Come back to Jersey  
It's just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Garden State  
There's a pass for you at all my shows  
And I promise to be well behaved (Not)  
Besides the pizza really sucks everywhere else anyway

I think he made a mistake  
It's not that easy to take  
He fell for their tutorship  
When they offered a scholarship  
Guess I'll sit here and wait

For him to come back home (I'd wish you’d come back home)  
It shouldn't take very long  
I bet he misses the sunsets  
Over Monroeville but I could be wrong

So when you're done doing whatever  
And when you're through painting whoever  
You know Essex County will be right here waiting for you....

Come back to Jersey  
It's just not the same since you went away  
I bet you missed your exit  
And drove right on through the Garden State  
There's a pass for you at all my shows  
And I promise to be well behaved (Not)  
Besides the pizza really sucks everywhere else anyway

Derek Jeter wants you back  
Bruce Springsteen wants you back  
Wawa’s wants you back  
And the Devils want you back  
Bon Jovi wants you back  
The Sopranos want you back

I got a premonition  
I'm taking a petition  
And the whole state's gonna sign

Come back to Jersey  
It's just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Garden State  
There's a pass for you at all my shows  
And I promise to be well behaved (Not)  
Besides the pizza really sucks everywhere else anyway.”

“So, New Jersey wants me back, but what about you Frank?” Gerard asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

“Uh, what do you think?” Frank rolled his eyes. 

“See you in three weeks then babe!” With that Gerard hung up letting the news sink in, waiting for a very hyper Frank to call him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So the legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ohio (Come Back to Texas). All rights in the song remain with its original creators.
> 
> Do try singing along with my re-imagined lyrics - they mostly scan! I spent ages doing it as I wrote this fic, so now I end up singing along with a mash-up between the two. Go figure huh?
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think about this cheesy little piece. You can comment below (constructive please) or on Twitter @morgawse_hp


End file.
